


Cassie Palmer Drabble Collection

by Vyrnwy



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Cassie Palmer/Dorina Basarab Crossover, Drabble Collection, Other, Post-Book 8: Ride The Storm, Spoilers For Book 8: Ride The Storm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrnwy/pseuds/Vyrnwy
Summary: I am going to use this as a collection of drabbles and excerpts from multi-chap stories I have in my head but that I will probably never write.Chapter 1: When Dory met Cassie





	Cassie Palmer Drabble Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is an excerpt from a Cassie/Dory crossover that's been chilling on my phone for a while. It could probably serve as the first chapter of a multi-chap, but I'm afraid that I just don't have enough time to write the whole thing. The idea was that a pregnant Cassie and Pritkin were supposed to hide at Dory's house until Cassie had the baby but after finding out that there is a passageway to Faerie in the basement, Cassie convinces Pritkin and Dory to help her find Tony and get the paperweight that contains her father's soul.

I don’t know how he's done it. One minute I was arguing with Mircea about not wanting to meet with his latest trophy wife and the next I was sitting in her living room, waiting for her royal dumbness to finally return from her mani-pedi - or whatever this one liked to do for fun - and honor me with her presence. As usual, Mircea hadn't had the decency to tell me any more than absolutely necessary, so I had no clue why he wanted me to get to know step-mommy all of a sudden. He hadn’t bothered formally introducing me to the last 50 wives or so.

Upon arriving at Dante’s, one of Vegas’s more cheesy establishments if that was even possible, Mircea had led me up to a penthouse suite and had parked me in a western-themed nightmare where I was expected to wait while he located the wifey. The decor was the epitome of tacky what with the exploded barn animals and all, and I had a hard time imagining one of Mircea’s bimbos living in a place like this. But after seeing the disaster area that was the rest of the hotel, I guessed that you couldn’t be too picky these days. I had been about to examine a particularly ugly chandelier that appeared to be made of antlers when the door opened, and Mircea came into view, closely followed by a man and woman, both blond and both in dire need of a good hairdresser.

The woman was about my size, give or take a few inches. Her clothes - a pair of Keds, blue track shorts and a zip-up sweat jacket sporting the logo of some cheap Walmart brand - and her companion’s equally sporty outfit suggested that they had been about to go for a run. The skin around her pointy nose was pale, causing her many freckles to stand out even more. Dark half-circles framed the underside of her eyes and the blue-purple remnants of a bruise colored her left cheek. With her round face and big blue eyes, she bore a strange resemblance to the Kewpie doll I never had.

She also looked very familiar.

„You!“

I pounced but only made it halfway across the room before an invisible force pulled me back like an unruly puppy on a leash and had me landing on my butt. I jumped up and scanned the room for the little witch, but doll face was nowhere in sight. Her muscle, however, was now occupying the center of the room, surrounded by an entire arsenal of hovering weapons and the hands at his sides crackling with green-glowing magic, just waiting to be spent.

War mage, I thought grimly. I should’ve known. Before I could decide which item from my own trick box - well, it’s really more of a trick backpack - would have the most deadly effect, I felt a warm hand coming down on my shoulder.

„This is not what we came here for, Dorina,“ Mircea said with his trademark calmness and conciliatory tone that seemed to have as much of an enraging effect on the war mage as it had on me.

„She mojo-ed me to a meadow full of cow shit!“ I argued.

„You tried to kill me!“ The closet next to the door shouted. Mircea sighed. „Cassandra, would you please have the kindness to rejoin us?“

„I‘m not going with her!“

„Cassandra...“

„And stop saying my name like that, I know exactly what it means!”

“You promised, you would at least listen to my proposal.”

“That was before I knew that SHE is involved! Have you forgotten what happened at the consul’s? How would staying with her be safer than staying here?”

„Dorina will not do you any harm.“ The hand that was still resting on my shoulder clenched, painfully. Okay, I was getting really tired of mom and dad talking about me like I wasn’t there. I wrenched free from Mircea’s iron grip and rounded on him.

“What is she talking about? What happened at the consul’s? Why would she be staying with me?“ I stopped to think for a moment. „And who said anything about not killing her?“

A sudden wave of power caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up like the Queen‘s Guard. The mage who had been watching my every move during the conversation clearly didn’t approve of my idea of fun. “If everyone could refrain from killing each other for a minute, I will kindly explain it to you,” Mircea said, his voice still annoyingly polite, but with eyes burning with the faintest tints of amber as he looked at me expectedly.

It was my turn to sigh.

„Call off your bulldog and let’s get this over with,“ I shouted in the general direction of the worst hiding place since the invention of horror movies before letting myself fall on one of two cowhide-covered sofas. The attack dog in question threw me one last warning glance and the next moment his weapons were gone. „You can come out, Cassie,“ he told the closet over his shoulder, apparently avoiding having to turn his back towards me. Smart decision.

The door opened, and step-mommy slowly moved back into the room to join the mage, her gaze never leaving me. She had taken off the jacket which left her with a stretchy pink tank top that clung tightly to her curvaceous breasts and hips.

And which also revealed a small but unmistakable bump.

I stared at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow at Mircea who moved his into a frown in response.

„No Dorina, this is not my child.“

„Oh, so mommy has been bad?“ I teased and turned my attention back to the blond pair that still kept their merry distance from us. Mommy-dearest closed her eyes in painful disgust. “Please, don’t call me that.”

“Can we get on with this?” the mage asked impatiently.

“Yes, please,” Mircea answered, and indicated the remaining sofa while taking the seat next to me.

“We have a lot to discuss.”


End file.
